Ab aeterno
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Três semanas, cinco meses, dois anos, uma década. Duas décadas, cinqüenta anos, um século. Uma vida – uma eternidade. -Quíron gen-


"_Deixei-o em sua cadeira de rodas, fitando a lareira com o olhar triste. Imaginei quantas vezes ele havia se sentado ali, esperando heróis que nunca voltaram." _– **Batalha do Labirinto, página 239.**

**_X_**

Aquiles tinha aquele ar arrogante de quem era o mais belo do mundo. Contou-lhe bem cedo que era invulnerável, mas demorou várias semanas até admitir a verdade completa, e apontar-lhe o calcanhar muito sem jeito, e sussurrar em seu ouvido sua única fraqueza. Era importante para um herói ter fraquezas, na verdade, e por isso lhe deu os parabéns por admitir. Aquiles sorriu. Tinha o sorriso mais bonito que já havia treinado, e o mostrava com freqüência, o rosto mais brilhante do que o próprio Apolo, apesar de não se atrever a dizer isso em voz alta.

Quando Quíron lhe perguntou o que era coragem, ele disse que era a capacidade de lutar pelo que você acredita. "_E no que você acredita?"_, ele tornou a indagar, quase temendo a resposta. E Aquiles lhe sorriu – aquele sorriso que iluminaria até o Tártaro -, enquanto respondia: _"Em mim mesmo"._

Ele esperou Aquiles retornar da batalha de Tróia por três semanas.

**_X_**

Teseu gostava de ler. Não chegou a passar muito tempo com ele, mas durante esse período conversaram bastante sobre livros. Não tinha a beleza de Aquiles e nem sua arrogância (e nem seu sorriso), mas confiava na própria inteligência e tinha razão nesse ponto. Tinha nos olhos aquela consciência dolorosa da própria mediocridade, mas também um brilho avassalador quando se metia numa discussão – a certeza de que iria vencer. Quíron sempre sorria quando o via daquele modo. Os olhos de Teseu eram castanhos.

Quando lhe perguntou o que era coragem, Teseu lhe deu uma resposta longa e precisa. Disse que coragem era algo individual e que variava de pessoa para pessoa, mas no fim das contas era a força para manter seus princípios sobre qualquer situação, nem sempre de maneira vitoriosa ou heróica. E Quíron lhe perguntou se era isso que ele faria, e Teseu lhe encarou firmemente com os olhos brilhantes antes de dizer: "_Até o fim da minha vida, mestre"._

Depois da partida de Teseu, ele esperou durante cinco meses alguma mensagem vinda de Ciros dando-lhe notícias, e chorou como uma criança quando percebeu que nunca viria.

**_X_**

Odisseu tinha sobrancelhas finas e arqueadas. Eram um sinal de sua astúcia, quase um pouco de malícia, a inteligência que faltava em Aquiles e a esperteza ausente em Teseu. Era o tipo de pessoa que não teria agradado Quíron à distância, mas foram anos de convivência, desde quando ele era pequeno demais para enganar os outros, e quando movia mais as mãozinhas rosadas do que as sobrancelhas. Odisseu não morreria, percebeu conforme os anos se passavam, ele seria o primeiro e muito provavelmente o único a fazê-lo. Mas não fazia diferença, entendeu também, já que o resultado seria o mesmo no final. Odisseu era ambicioso demais para dar às pessoas o valor que mereciam, mesmo que fizesse isso sem notar. Se não o perdesse para a morte, perderia-o para o mundo, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Foi um pouco antes dele ir embora quando lhe fez a mesma pergunta que fizera para todos antes dele. Odisseu lhe arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e deu-lhe um sorrisinho de canto antes de responder: _"É a ousadia de obter tudo o que você quer". _E Quíron não precisou perguntar se era o que ele faria, pois já tinha a resposta havia tempo.

Esperou por Odisseu durante dois anos, sem muita confiança, apenas porque achou que não seria correto não fazê-lo.

_**X**_

Jasão não era nem para ter sobrevivido. Foi quase sem esperança que o tratou quando o deixaram em sua caverna, mas o bebê não morreu. Aprendeu a frustrar as expectativas dos outros na mais tenra idade. E cresceu naquela certeza hesitante, naquela insegurança infundada, duvidando da própria capacidade. Tinha talento para a música, embora não o usasse com freqüência, e às vezes tocava a lira bem de noite, escondido, na esperança de que ninguém viesse a ouvir. A coisa de que mais gostava era o cheiro do mar. De vez em quando o bombardeava com perguntas a respeito, e o ouvia atentamente com o respeito dos humildes. E adormecia olhando para o horizonte, sem tocar a lira naquela noite, e Quíron não precisava ser adivinho para saber o que estava sonhando.

Normalmente era Jasão que lhe perguntava as coisas, por isso ficou surpreso quando foi indagado daquela maneira. Ele pensou durante uns cinco minutos antes de falar, e por fim disse: "_É amar o que você teme". _E Quíron o abraçou antes de ir embora.

Esperou durante toda uma década por Jasão, com aquele sorriso triste no rosto, de quem se empenha numa promessa perdida.

_**X**_

Aquiles, Teseu, Odisseu, Jasão. Peleu, Castor, Pólux. Céfalo, Esculápio, Enéias... Três semanas, cinco meses, dois anos, uma década. Duas décadas, cinqüenta anos, um século. Uma vida – uma eternidade.

Dioniso lhe disse certa vez que ele devia ter a maior paciência do mundo. Não era verdade, no final – só esperava porque não tinha outra opção.

_**X**_

Ele bebeu um grande gole de Coca-Cola. Tinha os cabelos negros, Perseu Jackson, e os olhos verde-mar, que se franziram diante da sua pergunta. _"Como é?"_, indagou, para ter certeza. Percy tinha se acostumado a tentar ter certeza das pequenas coisas – pelo menos delas. E Quíron repetiu, com a voz calma de quem já havia perguntado milhares de vezes: "_O que você acha que é coragem, Percy?"_

Percy fez uma expressão assustada e pensou por alguns minutos. Franziu a testa, tomou mais alguns goles do refrigerante e coçou a cabeça com ar de dúvida. Era muito criança ainda. Tinha sido obrigado a ser um herói cedo demais – todos eles tinham. Por fim, passou a mão pelos cabelos sem graça, e deu um sorriso amarelo ao responder: _"Não sei. O que é?"._

Dioniso revirou os olhos na cadeira ao seu lado, e Grover, à sua direita, pareceu um pouco embaraçado. Mas Quíron apenas riu em voz alta e afagou os cabelos do aluno: "_Me mostre você"._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Oneshot pro challenge gen do ESB, que aparentemente morreu, infelizmente. Anyway, todas as caracterizações dos heróis são minhas, mas _inspiradas_ em fatos canônicos da mitologia, as in: Aquiles realmente era um dos mais bonitos heróis que já houveram, e ele realmente marcado por sua arrogância; Teseu era um dos únicos heróis que tinha uma aparência relativamente comum e há menções à sua inteligência; Odisseu era bem oportuno e realmente não morreu no fim da história; e Jasão foi deixado na caverna de Quíron muito doente, quase sem esperanças de sobrevivência. _Ab aeterno _vem do latim e significa _desde a eternidade.__  
_


End file.
